


Imprint

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John imprints on Rodney, but not as a little duckling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcus_aquila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcus_aquila/gifts).



> For M_a (pronounced Emma - it's how I refer to you when I talk to my sister) for being awesome!
> 
>  
> 
> Also I have no beta and was too lazy to give it a read through before posting...

It had been a calm few days in the Pegasus galaxy, and while most of the people of Atlantis slowly relaxed the longer the peace held, John felt himself become more tense as he waited for the inevitable catastrophe. That however did not keep him from escaping the humdrum of paperwork to find some peace and quiet on one of the city’s piers.

The sound of fast approaching footsteps roused him from his impromptu nap, and for a second he wondered if perhaps the emergency he was waiting for had arrived. Slitting his eyes open, he glanced in the direction of the oncoming person and groaned; it was McKay, and he look pissed.

The scientist was still several feet away when he yelled angrily, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me you imprinted on me?” causing John to freeze mid-movement as he was sitting up.

John’s stomach knotted at Rodney’s words as he scrambled to his feet, mind scrambling for a way to defuse the situation, “How do you- **Who** told you that?”

Rodney was now standing before him; hands in tight fists, face a dark scowl, “What does it matter? **You** didn’t tell me! I thought that was some kind of rule; telling the other person when you’ve imprinted on them, giving them a choice in the kind of relationship you’d have!” 

John dropped his eyes in shame because that was one of the most important tenets of his Caste; the one they’re taught before any other, the one the Instructors made a point of mentioning on a daily basis, and he had disregarded it in the hopes that the man before him would never know of the imprint.

The other man did not however wait for a response, “Everything makes perfect sense now! How easily we get along, how even when I had not known you for very long I had worried about your safety when you had that bug attached to your throat, how I can’t seem to go a day without wanting to spend some time with you, how I’m willing to do anything to ensure your, **our** survival, how I let you talk me into doing the most ridiculous things ever!”

“What does it matter Rodney,” John spoke quickly as the scientist paused to breath, “we’re friends, and that’s enough for me.”

“Well I don’t want to be friends with you!” Rodney stated matter-of-factly as he crossed his arms.

“Oh…” John breathed as he turned away; struggling to keep himself composed, not wanting the other man to see him fall apart. It was very rare that an imprint was completely rejected because everyone knew the tragic consequences; he would be forced to leave Atlantis, taken to the facility back on Earth where his every need would be catered to until he succumbed- 

“John,” the hand placed on his shoulder derailed his thoughts as Rodney spoke softly, “you misunderstand; I want more than friendship. Yes, initially that is what I would have asked for but after getting to know you I would have asked for more.” 

“I’m not blonde or busty,” John mumbled as he shuffled his feet, thrown by the implications of the other man’s statement.

“That doesn’t matter to me John,” Rodney said smiling softly, “I’m plenty attracted to you.”

John turned to stare out across the water as he thought about how life had never been fair to him; he’d lost his mother at a young age, his Caste had caused a rift between himself and his remaining family, the woman he had fallen in love with had left him because she wasn’t his imprint, he’d been unable to rescue the men who had become brothers, and finally he had imprinted on a straight man. Or he’d thought Rodney was straight.

“John…”

The soldier took a deep breath before turning around to look the other man in the eye, “Doctor McKay,” he started formally as he clasped his hands behind his back and inclined his head. “On the day that we met, more than five years ago, when you caught my eye and asked me to think about where we were in the solar system, I imprinted on you.” John dropped his gaze as he shifted his weight and licked his lips nervously before continuing, “My life is now in your hands as I am inexplicably bound to you. What is it that you wish of me?”

After a long pause Rodney finally spoke, and what he said took John completely by surprise, “I love you John; I’ll be whatever **you** want me to be for you.”

“That’s not how it works Rodney,” he huffed exasperatedly.

“Well then fine,” the scientist cried throwing his hands up into the air. “What I wish of you,” he said sarcastically, “is to drag you into my quarters, strip you naked, and have my wicked way with you!”

John stood stunned for but a second before he grinned and grabbed Rodney by the arm, “Well then what are we waiting for.”

And together they hurried off to consummate the imprint.

**Author's Note:**

> I may not be a fan of Twilight but I do find some of the things Stephanie Meyer created for the series quite interesting; imprinting of course being one of those things. My brother brought up Twilight the other day, and slowly this idea formed in my brain; I still haven’t found the motivation/energy for my other fic tho . . . sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all! <3


End file.
